Os en folie sur nos petit(e)s chéri(e)s d'OP !
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand une auteur amatrice d'OP, de yaoi, de couple, de drama, de folie et j'en passe se met à écrire sur les personnages d'Op ? Il se passe ça ! Tous aux abris ! (Yaoi en majeure partie, homophobes s'abstenir !) Les personnages appartiennent à Oda ! /!\ EN PAUSE CAR SESSION D EXAMEN /!\
1. Chapter 1 : Doflamingo and Law

Bonjour Bonsoir ! Je me présente, l'auteure et folle de service. J'ai ouvert ce recueil pour laisser parler mes envies. J'espère en faire un recueil variés en passant par des parings, des personnages seuls ou des parodies qui incluraient beaucoup de personnages.

Je commencerai ici avec un petit délire de Doflamingo et Trafalgar Law (pas de pairing !)

Bonne lecture !

_**Doflamingo où quand un flamant rose se déchaine**_

C'était une journée calme sur la mer du nouveau monde. Un sous-marin était remonté à la surface, ses occupants étaient sortits en se bousculant pour respirer l'air frais qui leurs manquait tant. Leurs capitaine arriva en dernier, d'un pas calme et lent. Son nodachi sur l'épaule et son éternel chapeau blanc sur la tête. Son second, j'ai nommé Bepo, s'était entre-temps endormi contre la rembarde.

Trafalgar le regarda avec un regard doux et amusé avant de se diriger vers. Il s'assids contre lui, posant son épée à côté. Une journée pareille était surprenante sur ces mers qui étaient si tristement réputées pour leurs dangerosités. Il avait fermé les yeux, à moitié couché sur son second que cela ne sembla nullement déranger.

Pourtant malgré cette belle journée ensoleillée, malgré le calme qui régnait, quelque chose le titillait. Il ne la sentait pas cette journée, elle était TROP calme justement. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon et savoir l'identitée de l'auteur ne le rassurait guère.

Il soupira et décida de se reposer un max avant l'arrivée du danger. Danger qui arrivait par les airs. Mais pas tout de suite, il faudra patienter un peu, juste un peu.

L'équipage du Heart avait fait halte sur une île printamnière qui était sur leurs chemin. Leurs capitaine avait préféré faire jurice prudence et ils avaient choisis le chemin qui semblait le moins risqué. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et les autres étaient déscendus du sous-marin/bateaux avec la permission de leurs capitaines. Lui préféra rester sur son navire, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le surveille non ?

Il rentra dans la coque métalique, il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine quand il se retourna soudainement. Qu'es-ce que c'était ? Qu'elle était cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressenti derrière lui ? Il repris sa marche aux aguets.

Après s'être servi de quoi boire il se décida à aller dans sa chambre. Qui n'avait rien de vraiment personnelle quand il y pensait. Des murs métaliques peint en jaune (un caprice de son second), un lit, un bureau, une étagère pleine à craquer de livre et une armoire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pourtant lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il en lâcha son verre. Non, pas ça, qui ?! Qui avait osé faire CA ! Qui était assez suicidaire que pour avoir fait ça à sa chambre ?

La chambre étaient peintes en rose, avec des coeurs rouges un peu partout. Non enfin des coeurs rouges partout, son lit individuel était devenu un berceau, sa bibliothèque une armoire à jouets pour enfant. Il se dirigea vers son armoire qui étaient peinte dans un orange qui vous aveuglait définitivement, il l'ouvrit, ses habituels habits avaient été remplacés par des robes, des froufrous, des rubans, des chaussures à talons, des costumes plus que douteux et encore pleins d'habits qui ressemblaient à ceux que l'on mettrait à une poupée. Une poupée ?

Il se saisit d'effroi, ca ne pouvait pas être... Il referma l'armoire et sortit en courant sur la proue du sous-marin. Il regarda autour de lui et de son bâteau aucune trace de lui. Il regarda le ciel, pas de nuages. Pourtant cette idée saugrenue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit il n'y avait que LUI pour lui donner des sueurs froides pareilles.

-Room.

Il entoura le bateau de sa room et y entra. La porte se referma derrière lui, il trancha. D'abords il crût que c'était dans le vide mais c'était bien un corps. Corps qui ré-assembla trop vite à son goût. Il se retourna.

-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ? plaisanta la voix. Dommage que tu m'ais vu trop tard.

Law voulu le trancher une nouvelle fois pour lui refermer son caquet mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement. M*rd* il s'était fait avoir !

**-Ca ne serai jamais arrivé dans la réalité.

-Law tu gâches toute l'ambiance là !

-Room.

-Même pas peur !... Enfin juste un peu.**

Revenons à notre histoire, pendant ce cours interlude, le dit "invité" avait emmené Law dans sa chambre de force, il lui avait tendu quelques petites choses et lui avait donner un ordre bien précis que le pirate dût éxecuter. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger librement. Et ce fut à contre-coeur qu'il fit ce que son "invité" lui avait ordonné, sous le regard pas le moins géné de l'agresseur, qui se rinça l'oeil.

Lorsque Bepo, Sachi et Penguin rentrèrent il faisait déjà nuit. A peine étaient-ils montés sur le bateau qu'un cris, provenant de la chambre de leurs capitaine retentit. Ils arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent devans la porte de la dit chambre et l'ouvrirent avec fracas.

-CAPITAIN-

-Lâche moi espèce de vieux flamant rose pervers !

-Hors de question Law !

-Mais dégages !

Ses subordonnés n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Leurs capitaines, haletant par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se débattre, affublé d'une robe rose bonbons s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, un manches déchirées, un bas en moins, dans un coin des chaussures à talons encastrées dans un mur. Il était couché au sol en train de se débattre contre un Doflamingo aux mains un peu trop baladeuses à son gout. Dans un coin de la pièce l'auteure prenait des photos, le flash fusait.

-Non mais tu pourraient pas m'aider au lieu de prendre des photos toi !

-Désolé mais je suis fauchée en ce moment et j'en connais qui paierait chers pour ce genre de photos !

Ses subordonnés regardèrent le spectacle sans vraiment comprendre mais il valait le détour et était assez érotique si on puis dire, après une énième insulte, et après un autre bas envolé dans un coin de la pièce, notre beau capitaine mystérieux réussis à donner un coup bien placé à son agresseur et il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva, attrapa son nodachi. Room. Sa première action fut de se changer en vitesse (ou se rhabiller vut le peu de vêtements qui lui restait). Shambles. Des menottes en granit marin apparurent sur les mains du grand corsaire au manteaux à plus roses. Il s'approcha du blond, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Scalpel.

Il prit le coeur de son supérieur en main, un sourire de plus en plus effrayant.

-J'espère que tu t'es préparé à mourir oiseau de malheur.

Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plues ! A plus !

-Ou tu comptes aller ?

-Hein mais nulle part law.

-Room- hein mais ou est-elle passée ?

**Discussion de l'auteur avec un de ses personnages devant son écran**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kid x Killer

Et me revoila avec un nouvel os ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ou je lâche un kidd enragé sur vous ! :D Attention yaoi !

* * *

_**Kidd ou l'art de ne pas voir les messages subliminaux (Yaoi)**_

Cela faisait des jours que Killer envoyait des messages subliminaux à son capitaine. Il se montrait plus doux qu'un agneau, le fixait intensément (peut-être que le problème était le masque ?), attitrait délibérement son intention sur lui quand il était avec Kidd.

Il n'y a même pas quelques jours qu'il lui avait préparé un repas tel qu'un diner aux chandelles, en tête à tête, des bougies, les roses et ce dernier, le jour même de la st-valentin n'était pas foutu de se rendre compte que son second était amoureux de lui. Plus idiot tu meurs.

Killer avait abandonné, ca ne servait à rien et si il lui disait en face il était sur que son capitaine en rirait en lui disant "ah quel bonne blague killer !", il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour espérer un instant que son capitaine le croirait.

Alors au lieu d'attirer son attention, il l'évitait, fuyait son regard. Il passait aussi peu de temps qu'il le pouvait avec son capitaine.

Pov Kid

J'étais assis près de mon bureau, à regarder les cartes qui se trouvaient devant moi. Il était si difficile de s'en procurer sur ces mers ! Je me concentrai autant que je pus, mais je ne le restai pas longtemps, que c'était fatiguant ! (décidément réfléchir n'est ni le point de kid ni celui de luffy X)). Je soupirait quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

-Ouais ! Entrez ! grognai-je.

-Capitaine ? me demanda Wire.

-Qu'es-ce qu'y a ? Dis moi q'c'est des marines !

-Euh... N-non désolé capitaine.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous saviez ce qu'avais Killer.

Je le regardai surpris.

-Comment ça ce qu'il a ? demandai-je étonné.

-Et bien, il n'est pas au mieu de sa forme, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il a ?

-Puisque je te le dit ! m'énervai-je. Et d'abord qu'es-ce qui te fiat dire qu'il va pas bien ?

-Bah ca fait quelque jours qu' à l'air de vous éviter, il passe tout son temps tout seul alors qu'il y a quelques jours c'était tout le contraire.

Je penchait ma tête sur le côté, comment il avait vu tout ça lui ?

-Et j'suis censé faire quoi si Killer joue les solitaires ?

-Et bien vous pourriez peut-être lui parler, il vous dira peut-être ce qui ne vas pas.

Je le regardai comme si il avait perdu la boule. Il devrait pourtant le savoir que la conversation c'est pas mon fort. Je me levai en rouspetant et je lui demandai où se trouvait mon second.

Pov Wire

-Alors, ca donne quoi ? me demanda Heat quand j'eus rejoint mes compagnons.

-Plus désespéré il n'y a pas.

-Qu'es-ce ca veut dire ?

-Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il est le seul à ne pas avoir vu que Killer est amoureux de lui. Non mais sérieusement, le diner aux chandelles a du passer pour un délire psychotique dans la tête de notre capitaine.

-Il va aller lui parler quand même ? s'inquiéta Heat.

-En tout cas il est sortit et m'a demandé où il se trouvait, je suppose que oui.

Pov Killer

J'étais assis sur le rebord du bateau, le coude sur le genoux, le menton reposant sur ma main gauche. Je regardais la mer. Elle était quelques peu mouvementée, le ciel se recouvrait de nuages gris.

-Il ne vas pas tarder à pleuvoir, me murmurai-je.

-Ouai pas faux.

Je me retournai brusquement. Eustass se tenait à côté de moi et regardait la mer. Je reportais vite mon attention sur la mer. Le rouge me monta légérement aux joues, pourquoi était-il là ? Il s'inquiétait ?

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là Kid ? Je te croyais occupé dans ton bureau, dis-je de la manière la plus neutre que je pus.

-Y'a Wire qui disais t'allait pas bien, il m'a conseillé d'aller te voir.

J'étais desespéré, j'aurai du m'en douter. Il n'aurait jamais rien remarqué, je me suis emporté. Je me retins de me frapper le front avec la paume de ma main.

-Dis puisque je suis là, ca te dirai pas de me dire ce qui va pas ?

Je sursautai. Je tournai ma tête vers lui.

-Wire doit se faire des films. Y se passe rien.

Il me regarda perplexe. Il s'accouda à la rembarde.

-Et moi je commence à croire qu'il a raison.

-Puisque je te le dit.

Il commençait à fumer, c'est pas bon, il va encore s'énerver et pour un rien. Je fermai les yeux et attendit que la tempête passe mais il ne se passa rien.

-Ecoute, j'suis pas doué pour ce genre de discussion mais j'aime pas non plus savoir que mon meilleur combattant et ami est en train de déprimer ou de devenir cinglé.

Il avait pointé son doigt sur moi tout en parlant et s'était approché.

-Comment ça cinglé ? demandai-je.

-Avec le repas que tu m'as préparé, tu te souviens. Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je serrai les poings.

-C'est pas de ma faute si mon capitaine est trop idiot pour comprendre ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer pendant des jours. Si tu comprends pas les messages subliminaux ni les messages aussi clair que ce diner je ne peut rien pour toi !

Je me retournai en croisant les bras. Voilà c'était sortit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus ou qu'il s'en aille.

-Quel message ? Quel message Killer ? répéta t-il un calme inouie dans sa voix.

-C'était quel jour le diner ?

-Comment ça quel jour ? Mais j'en sais rien.

-On était le 14, le 14 février !

-Bah ouai et alors ?

Je crois bien que j'ai failli tomber à la mer. Je me retournai, il était sérieux ?

-Tu te fou de moi ? Le 14 février c'est le jour de la St-Valentin ! Le jour où on déclare son...

Je m'arretai de parler. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je détournai mon regard. Au même moment il se mit à pleuvoir, tellement fort que j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qui se trouvais devant moi à plus d'un mètre. Comme si la pluie devenait un voile épais.

-Son amour, continua Kid.

Je me saisis. Mes oreilles devaient me jouer des tours.

-Killer, t'es sérieux ?

Dieu merci grâce à ce masque il ne voyait mon visage. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kid s'avanca, enleva mon masque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement, juste un instant avant de remettre mon masque.

-Que dirais-tu de finir notre conversation dans ma chambre ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je m'y trouvai déjà.

Pov Wire

-Alors ca donne quoi ? me demanda Heat pressé.

-Rien, foutu pluie, déjà que je voyais rien à cause d'elle, il a fallut que Kid se mette bien en face de l'appareil.

-Et m*rd*, on va faire comment pour voir le visage de Killer ?

-Va falloir jouer les paparazzis ! Y a bien moment il va l'enlever !

-Ouai mais c'est pas gagné vu qu'il bouffe même avec.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon d'accord c'est niais, Killer est niais, c'est pas super super long mais j'en avais envie. Donc voilà, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaiNe fois ! A plus !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :D


End file.
